The Stranger
by shieldslaveofjustice01220
Summary: After coming home late from work you find out there is a visitor waiting for you. This is my first story on here, don't be too harsh please. I already have it all written out so updates will be fast.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 ...

You stumble through your door into the darkness. Tonight is like every other night when you get get home late from work. Today was a real bitch, nothing went right. All you could think about is getting the hell out of there and home to bed. As you make your way through the dimly lit room,from the streetlight outside, you hear a low growl escape into the room from the darkest corner,as you reach for the light switch you hear a voice come out to stop you.

Its soft and husky, quiet and comforting, you find it familiar. It startles you. taking a step back you ask " Who are you?" "What do you want?" You catch sight of a dark figure rise from the chair in the corner. You gasp wondering who the hell your mystery intruder could be. As you see the shadow figure quickly approach you, you stumble back, He catches you. Just then barely above a whisper the mystery man beckons the answer into your ear " I am your fantasy and I want to hear you scream my name."

Your heart is about to beat out of your chest, You've forgotten how to breathe and you can barley remember how to speak. Some how you manage to squeak out "What are you gonna do to me?" "Please leave" You hear a low feral growl escape his mouth which has worked his way down to your neck. His pout y lips plant small kisses against your skin and you almost want to beg for more. You feel weak, You can't control yourself. Working his way back up your neck he stops, Taking his thumb and lightly caressing it against your neck he then leans in an starts to nibble at your flesh. Your body betrays you and a moan escapes your lips. He's so muscular and his chest is so firm. Just then you feel a hard, sharp pain as his teeth break the skin in your neck. Your mystery assailant Breaks away from you announcing "I know everything I am going to do to you but I intend to make you figure it out for yourself , its no fun if I let you in on it!"

A mechanical laugh escapes his lips and he leans in to you, hes so much taller than you atleast 8 inches maybe more. Hes got a firm grip on your shoulders and you are glued to your spot. Almost as if your paralyzed. Through gritted teeth he announces in your ear "After this darling your gonna beg me to stay!" grinding his hips into you its noticeable that hes aroused. You can't help but feel his massive erection rub against you around without resistance he thrusts against your backside hard while cupping your breast through your shirt, you feel his hardness grow through the material of both your pants. He finds your nipple, pinching it sending you over the edge. It hardens between hislong skillful fingers You cant help but grind back into his hard length. Your only mere seconds from begging him to stop. Not cause you don't want it but because you don't feel you can handle anymore. Leaning down he cradles your earlobe between his teeth, Questioning "Do you still want me to leave?" Your body has betrayed your good senses and you have no idea how to answer

. His free hand works against freeing the button of your jeans. Who is this man. He smells clean freshly showered. His hair short scruffy hair is still damp. He works your zipper down, Slipping his hand into your panties and emerging a long thick finger into your slit. Your so moist he has no problem emerging it directly inside right to the knuckle. "So wet" he laughs. You can almost see the smirk on his Face, although you have not properly seen it you know he has strong features. He taunts you... "Do you want to beg me stay yet?" The bastard you think to yourself. You can't resist though, your body has surrendered to him . His hand finds its way to your other breast. "We really have to get you naked" he snarls.

Escaping his grasp you whip around to capture his lips with your own. You take him off guard but he allows your assault on his mouth. Hes magical. Almost like a dream come true. You just have to see him. Taking your hand and firmly grasping his man hood through his jeans you continue the long deep, heated kiss as you guide him into the light. Breaking the kiss and leaving you both panting breathless forcing heavy, heated air into your lungs Your eyes open and begin to adjust. Your focus is on his face. As your eyes adjust you think they are betraying you. This just can't be your eyes are met by his cold blue stare. It burrows through your soul and you shudder. Breathlessly you pant out one word "Stay!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ...

Your eyes still hold his gaze. And you can see a smile play on his lips. He takes you roughly by the shoulders making you stumble back into the wall. Pushing his thigh between your legs And leaning into your ear once more you feel the heat of his breathe brush across you. An amusing laugh escapes him "You want me to stay?" "I told you that you would." Chuckling to himself He once again slips his hand into your panties effortlessly inserting a finger one again while his thumb has now found your clit. "You like that don't you?" "Do you want more?" You find yourself struggling to maintain any sort of composure. "Please I need more" you whine out.

Your last confession seems to have pleased him as he quickens the pace of his assault on your clit. "Ya, I knew you would." Taking his free hand and grabbing your chin he forces you to meet his gaze. "You have a very vivid imagination when it comes to me" Another smirk crosses his face and his voice is demanding "Prove to me that your as dirty as you say you can be for me." Quickly pulling his hand from your pants he takes his other hand and wraps it around your throat. Demanding "Did I say you could cum so quick?" Pushing you against the wall harder he asks again "Did I? Answer me!" Your breathing is heavy and quick. You feel like you would collapse if he wasn't holding you up. "No" Your voice is harsh barley recognizable as your own. Removing his hand from your throat while he still uses the other to cup your chin so you will look at him, He growls out " Ohhh You may make a pretty good playmate after all."

Releasing you and taking a step back he examines you. His stare is intense and you can feel your body burn under his gaze. You continue to grasp onto the wall. Your weak kneed body remains glued in place.  
Another feral growl escapes him and it pulls you from your thoughts. His voice is deep and demanding "Those clothes are in the way, Take them off!" Staring at him as if you can't even comprehend what he has said you see his lip curl, His eyes are a paralyzing ice blue now. "Fine, I will do it for you."

Stepping forward he steadies his self against you, pulling at your blouse making the buttons pop free. You can hear them fall to the wooden floor. Freeing your breasts of their silken cage his hand immediately begin to massage them. He seems just as hungry and needy as you. He wants this, the feeling is overwhelming. You're throbbing with pleasure and you can't stop mewling like a kitten. His mouth makes its way greedily to your right nipple. "Fuck" You moan out. He pulls away after a moment and disappointment washes over you until his mouth finds your left nipple and hungrily starts its assault on it.

You run your fingers through his hair, Its soft and silky. His mouth is warm and magical. He is slowly making his way down your body leaving a trail of wet kisses. He index fingers tangle around your belt loops at either side of your jeans. He tugs at them inching them down your hips. The cool air tickles your body but it feels nice. Leaning back and kneeling before you he looks up at you as you stare back at him you can't help but notice the look of arousal flood his eyes, Panting for air and struggling to balance yourself. You notice his eyes are not all that is aroused.


	3. Chapter 3

Through half lidded eyes he continues to observe you. In hailing deeply through gritted teeth He grasps the waist of your jeans and gives a swift hard pull removing your jeans to your ankles. He reaches forward and begins to explore every inch of your body he can reach with his silken skin. Hes smooth and your entire body melts against his touch. You entangle your fingers into his hair once more. It's almost dry now and you can smell the faintness of strawberries. Your mind is racing likes a rabid mouse on a wheel you must keep going. You must have more.

You guide his hands up your body and force him to rise up. Catching his lips with yours he returns the kiss eagerly. Breaking the connection only long enough to mumble out his demand "Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you!"A simple request from him. With a answer that is all to obvious Your voice is low and sultry "I want you to fuck me.I really want you to make me feel good." You begin to make use of your hands and explore him as he deepens the kiss. Undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his jeans you find yourself slipping your hand under the waistband of his boxers. Grabbing on to his hard length he moans into you. Breaking away from you he flashes a sinister smile down at you. "Do you think you can handle that Darling?" You bite your bottom lip nodding eagerly at him as you pant out "Every inch of it"

Grabbing your arm he guides you over to the couch. He pushes you down forcefully. Leaning into your ear he laughs out " You're going to get your chance to prove it!" Using both arms to pull his shirt off over his head, you sit back and admire his body, He kicks off his boots swiftly. Your fingertips burn with the desire to touch it."Undress me" he commands. You sit forward your legs spread apart and he steps forward. You grab on to the cold metal of his belt buckle with shaky fingers and remove it from the belt loops of his jeans. Your fumbling hands are agonizingly slow as you pull his boxers and jeans down. Relieving his twitching, Fat, lengthy member you lick your lips at the site of it glistening with precum.

Through your eyelashes you stare up at him. His expression is unreadable. His lips are parted and he's staring back down at you. His breath has quickened and you can see his belly rise and fall under his firm chest. You lean forward you nuzzle your face into his hip. Smelling him, He's musky and his skin is so smooth. He's freshly shaved. You run your hand up the inside of his thigh until you reach his heavy balls as you go to cup them he pushes you back against the couch. "Did I say you could do that?" He snares. "I tell you what to do"

Grabbing a handful of your hair he pulls at it forcing you to look up at him. His heated gaze rips through you. "I make the rules" He spits out. "Now tell me who is in charge" he demands "Tell me!" Your body shudders and you can't find your voice you fight to squeak out any sound. Tightening his grip on your hair he yanks at you and demands "Get on your hands and knees" Adjusting yourself into his desired position he releases your hair and gives your ass a powerful smack with his huge hand. Rubbing the assaulted check for a moment his hand then connects with the other and you finally find your voice "You're in charge, you call the shots!"


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping away and walking to the other end of the couch he sits down and laughing "You ask if you can or you wait till I say you can!" Panting out he says "Do you understand?" You begin to nod but then stop and breathlessly you verbally issue your reply "Yes I do" then you offer an apology "Sorry, I won't do it again." You can see that smirk cross his lips again "Good! Like I said I think you're going to make a very good little toy for me to play with..."

Staring at him in the pale light. He really is a beautiful creature. He extends a finger and beckons you to come to him. You swiftly crawl over to him the thoughts of what he may do next race through your mind. You can't help but anticipate them all. Reaching him he runs a hand achingly slow down the length of your back. Your skin is ablaze by his touch. He cups your chin with his other hand and forces you to look up capturing your lips in a kiss.

Pulling away from you he questions "Do you want to touch me?" Staring at him hungrily you nod your head. "Of course I do." You whisper. He smiles and you see the outline of his dimples in his Cheeks. He puts you at ease. He pulls you in close assaulting your lips. You moan being able to taste him once more. He's delightful, he tastes like he just ate peaches. His mouth is so sweet. You can only imagine the magical effect it would have on other parts of your body. Breaking the kiss once again he pulls back and runs his fingers through your hair.

"Ask me" He says "Ask me if you can touch me." He grabs you and potions you so you are straddling his lap. You can feel his hardness rub against you. There is a throbbing deep inside you. It is almost as if you have butterflies racing around a bomb fire in your stomach. You open your mouth and your words stumble out of your lips "Can I please touch you?" He takes and positions your hands on his shoulders moaning out "Go ahead maybe you will make me scream your name out too"

You can't get enough of him. Your hands run wild over every inch of him that you can reach. He grinds his hips against you and your return the action. Working slowly against him, Feeling his hardness rub against you. Oh there are no words to describe how much you want him in you. You lean into him kissing at his neck making your way up to his ear you breath heavily into it "Fuck me!"

Your last command has sent him over the edge. He pushes against you hard and you can feel his hard length twitch against you. "Such a filthy little playmate" He growls. "How do you want me to fuck you?" Reaching down between you two he once again begins to rub at your spot. Hard and mercilessly, He attacks it. Your so wet that you are almost unaware of the great amount of precum now leaking from him. Grinding against him you bark out your demands " Nice and hard. I want it rough"


	5. Chapter 5

Taking his cock he potions himself to slide into you. He's huge but your body is willing and you know you will eagerly accept every inch of him. You throw your head back and moan with pleasure. Whimpering out your request you beg him "Please fuck me" He allows a eager moan to escape his lips and he enters you. Your body shutters at the welcome intrusion. "Please" you beg! He moans at your welcoming as you wrap yourself around him.

He is careful to proceed slowly at first then he quickens his pace."Tell me you want me" he commands. Your head is swimming and you feel like you're overstuffed with his manhood. Every word you mumble feels like an incoherent rant. "I want you! I want all of you" He fills you. As you ride him. You moan with pleasure filled to the hilts you take all of him. Looking down at him, You notice the pleasure filled look on his face. You take a moment to congratulate yourself for being responsible for that.

You moan aloud, his name is faintly audible as you wither with the feeling of his fullness. Your nails scratch at his back as his hardness fills you.  
Leaning into him you pant for more. "Please fuck me harder." He can't help but comply with your request. He grabs your hips and steadies your movements as he attempts to enter you more deeply. He starts to buck his hips upwards into you erratically. He pants out between thrusts that you are "so fucking tight"

"Please don't stop." you beg as you tighten your grip around his length. He is breathless as he once again quickens his pace slamming into you. You bite and scratch at him begging for more. Hes giving you all he has. Grabbing at your right breast he sucks on your left nipple. Panting and clawing at you as he once again declares how tight you are. "Such a good little playmate," he begs you "Give me more!" Bouncing up and down on him you declare you're giving him every bit of you. "It's all your baby"

You moan his name over and over again as you throw your head back. Never before have you felt so satisfied, You feel your muscles tighten and struggle to keep up the rhythm. Reaching down you grab his face hoping his kiss will give you a renewed strength. But instead it make your body surrender even further to him. Grabbing onto his shoulders you steady yourself and eagerly accept every thrust as you you feel yourself throbbing with excitement. Leaning forward you capture his lips again and moan into him as you feel your release. Weak kneed and exhausted You smile as you look upon him, hes mumbling incoherently and the only thing that you can recognize is the sound of your name as he spills his release into you.

Collapsing against his muscular chest you declare your contentment as he strokes your back. Glancing up at him you notice his hazy blue eyes. He licks his lips and says "Wow!" You laugh "Really Mr. Good, I must say I concur.

Relaxing against him you feel safe. He continues to stroke your back as you comfortably drift off to sleep. The last thing you remember is the soft kiss he planted on your forehead as you allowed sleep to overtake you. Wrapping his arms around you. There was no question that this was every bit as good as it should have been.


	6. Chapter 6

You awaken to the chill of the cold air as it caresses your skin. A blanket loosely wrapped around you, your eyes flutter open and shut as you face the emptiness in the room that greats you. He's gone, You're alone. You foolishly call out to him hoping for a response. However the reality sets in, You feel so empty.

You wrap the blanket around you tightly. You sigh as you crawl off the couch. You look back at the couch fighting back your tears. Did it really even happen? Was he really here? A smile crosses your face and you almost jump so high you crash into the ceiling grabbing the paper embracing it you sequel. Pulling it back to read it again. Scratched out in black pen it read thank you for a great time playmate.

Returning from work that night. You make your way into the darkness of your apartment hoping he will be there. Reaching for the light switch your spirit weakens as there is no mystery man there to stop you. The light is bright and harsh. And it casts no shadows on your bittersweet memories.  
"Easy come easy go" you say aloud. Throwing yourself on the couch, the very same place you last felt his touch a smile crosses your face again as you glance at the note on the coffee table. The one solid bit of proof that it was so much more than just a dream.

The next weeks that pass have been nothing more than normal. You have worked, and even managed to have a girls night out and get entirely to drunk. You go home night after night to a great memory. You have kept the note of course so from time to time you pull it out and stare at it. it never fails to make you smile. You never bothered to tell anyone what happened. Those are your memories and you are going to keep them that way.

Driving home with your window down, the warm summer wind kisses your neck as it blows through your hair. Your favorite song plays loud on the radio as you sing along. It's such a nice night you almost think its a shame to go home and spend it indoors. It's been a long day though and your tired. "facebook, shower then bed." You announce to yourself. Making your way through the door into your darkened house you reach for the light switch and hear a all to familiar voice hiss out "Stop"


End file.
